


寒玉

by Qingfish



Category: all乔
Genre: M/M, 华胥引一世安篇剧版衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingfish/pseuds/Qingfish
Summary: 食用说明:1.cp: 苏榭×苏珩，伪父子梗，慎入！2.新手无证小三轮，存在翻车风险，人物ooc。3.设定苏珩因为体内有一半圣火，外表一直保持二十岁左右的样子；苏榭为苏珩名义上的次子，实际是南宫清调换的村妇的儿子，非苏珩亲生。





	寒玉

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明:  
> 1.cp: 苏榭×苏珩，伪父子梗，慎入！  
> 2.新手无证小三轮，存在翻车风险，人物ooc。  
> 3.设定苏珩因为体内有一半圣火，外表一直保持二十岁左右的样子；  
> 苏榭为苏珩名义上的次子，实际是南宫清调换的村妇的儿子，非苏珩亲生。

自苏珩从华胥幻境醒来，苏榭控制陈王宫已过去三日。

这三日软禁苏珩，抓捕苏誉，控制朝臣似乎都进展的格外顺利。由于严密封锁消息，整个乌磊城与以往并没有什么不同，但越是这样风平浪静苏榭越感到不安，他预感到这平静之下藏着足以击碎他多年谋划的惊涛骇浪。

然而，苏榭派出去的心腹几次查探都未曾查到任何端倪，暗卫、乌衣僧甚至大半朝臣也都一一打通，再加上叶远玄的诸般手段，倒像是他自己太过多疑。如今苏珩因圣火反噬已是重病缠身，但叶远玄与苏珩较量了大半辈子，深知苏珩的手段，不敢有丝毫大意。早在苏珩由华胥引入梦时就借叶蓁的手在苏珩的身上下了蚀灵蛊，用以压制苏珩体内的圣火。如此一来应是万无一失。

苏榭在抓到苏誉，好好折磨了一番打入天牢后，便有乌衣僧回报苏珩已经醒了。这三日苏珩受幻境和圣火影响大部分时间都处于昏迷状态，此时听到苏珩醒过来，苏榭不由得心情大好，于是取消了当日与谋士的密谈，直奔云昭殿而去。（云昭殿：陈王寝宫，嗯，也就是苏珩的寝宫，名字是随便扯的orz…）

苏榭推开殿门，穿过重重帘幕，从屋外带来的一身寒气也渐渐被暖香所取代。绕过屏风，进入内殿，只见苏珩只穿着一件素色单衣半靠在榻上，面色苍白，似乎又比三日前虚弱了不少，只是那双眼睛却还是如寒潭一般清澈，似乎能看穿人心，却又内藏锋芒，深不可测。

苏榭低头避开苏珩目光，如往常一般躬身行礼：“儿臣苏榭，拜见父王。”苏珩似笑非笑的让苏榭起身，仿佛还是王座上的陈王，而非如今被软禁在云昭殿的阶下囚。

苏榭走上前，取了一旁的白狐裘替苏珩仔细的披上，温声问道：“父王这几日过得如何？有什么需要儿臣一定帮父王办妥。”苏珩不动声色的隔开了苏榭的手，自己拢了拢狐裘，“尚可。你找到你王兄了？”苏珩抬起头注视着苏榭，还是那般似笑非笑的神情，只是眼里的冷意又深了几分。

苏榭楞了一下，“未曾，儿臣还未曾找到王兄。”语气中不自觉的带上了一丝不安。苏珩冷哼了一声，“你我心知肚明，又何必强装出这样一幅父慈子孝的样子。”

苏榭见苏珩挑明,也便不再和他继续。“怎么，父王就因为苏誉连装都不愿再装下去了？”边说着边用手指勾起苏珩的下巴，“在你眼里应该也只有过苏誉一个儿子吧。”此时的苏榭早已褪去先前唯唯诺诺的样子，如同一只露出獠牙的狼，嗜血的盯着眼前的猎物。

“滚！”苏珩皱眉，难掩眼里的厌恶，想脱离苏榭的钳制。奈何身体虚弱，双手又被苏榭制住，根本不能移动分毫，只得任由苏榭动作。

殊不知这般以虚弱难以挣脱而又任人宰割的模样，在苏榭看来是一种致命的诱惑。苏珩原本已是不惑之年，但因为体内留有一半圣火，样貌还是十多年前的样子，不过更为清瘦。若是旁人看来，他不过比苏誉和苏榭稍长几岁，与其说是父子，更不如说像兄弟。

苏榭感到一种燥热由内而外的透出来，不由得用拇指轻轻拂过苏珩下唇。苏珩没料到苏榭竟是这般动作，他又如何不知道这动作的含义。大惊之下猛的挣脱苏榭的桎梏，本能的一掌击出。只是这掌并无丝毫内力，绵软无力，被苏榭轻易化解，将苏珩的手腕牢牢的制住。

苏珩见这掌毫无内力甚至无法动用圣火之力，眼里闪过一丝疑惑，但苏珩毕竟是尸山血海里一步一步爬出来的人，又知道不少九州秘辛，心思几转就猜到了缘由。“蚀灵蛊？叶远玄果然没死。想不到他竟与你联手，更想不到你竟怀了那般心思。”苏珩似是自嘲又像是讽刺，“你难道忘了我是你的父亲！”

“这时候才想起您原来是我的‘父亲’，您眼中不是从来都只有苏誉一个儿子么？”苏榭此时被苏珩一激，往日的爱恨齐上心头，扣住苏珩的下颚，疯狂的吻着苏珩的唇瓣，将舌头强硬的撬开苏珩的牙齿，在对方柔软而又温暖的内里攻城略地。苏珩此时又惊又怒，却因力量悬殊无法动弹，恨自己的虚弱无力，更恨苏榭不知何时起对他抱有那样的心思。

直到苏珩快喘不上气，原本苍白的面色因缺氧而有了一丝红晕，才放开了苏珩。苏珩此时全身无力，意识有些恍惚，缓了一阵才恢复清明。“对自己的父亲如此，当真禽兽不如。”苏珩冷笑道。  
“是吗？不过您好像不是我的父亲吧，陈王陛下。”  
“你怎么会……你知道？”  
“那还是我十一岁生日的时候，你将唐国使臣带来的寒玉送给我做生日礼物，我本想带着这玉佩给母后，哦，不应该是南宫清看看，谁知她竟然秘会叶远玄，我偷听他二人谈话不巧听到了我的身世。”苏榭眼里流露出一抹温暖，不过很快就被狠厉给取代。  
“再后来，我才知道原来那块寒玉也不过是因为苏誉是半个鲛人受不得寒气所以才给了我。果然苏誉才是你苏珩的亲生儿子，而我不过是你们的棋子。不是么？”  
“既然知道了，又何必……我到底还是低估了你”苏珩眯着眼似乎想重新看透这个褪去温和表象的二皇子。  
“不过，这样更好。这样我就可以完完全全的占有你了，我的陈王陛下，我的苏珩。就让我用你当年送我的寒玉来回报你一二吧。”

说着苏榭便轻轻解开了苏珩衣带，因久居深宫不见日光，肤如骨瓷，透着一种苍白而脆弱的美感，胸前那两点茱萸，异样的勾人。苏榭从怀里拿出一块晶莹剔透的寒玉，握着寒玉，绕着那两点茱萸极尽温柔的打着旋。寒玉如终年未化的玄冰，透着凛冽的寒意，刺激得苏珩胸前两点茱萸颤颤的挺立起来，很是惹人怜爱。

苏榭一只手继续轻轻的刮擦着苏珩的两点，另一只手却拿着寒玉顺着苏珩的腰侧来滑下去。苏珩近年身体一点点衰弱下去，已经许久未行云雨之事，本就较常人敏感些。哪受得了这寒玉的刺激，“唔……”苏珩本能的呻吟了一声，意识到便立刻强行忍住，才使得那后半段呻吟没有溢出。

苏珩这一声压抑的呻吟，如狐狸的尾巴轻轻扫过苏榭的心口，令他感到身下莫名的有一种燥热。苏榭强忍住欲望，剥去苏珩的亵裤，握住苏珩的分身，用寒玉刮弄着铃口。一阵高过一阵的酥麻感，令苏珩全身瘫软无力，只能强行压住快要溢出口的呻吟，被动的承受这苏榭的抚弄。

明明是这样屈辱，被迫在苏榭手下任他随意摆弄，苏珩却没来由的想到当年送给苏榭寒玉时的情景。那时苏榭还只是个半大的孩子，粉雕玉琢的煞是可爱。他虽一直偏爱苏誉，有意疏远压制苏榭，以免苏榭生出其他心思，却对苏榭也没什么恶感。那日送予他那块寒玉不过是苏珩见他满眼期待一时兴起之举，之后不免有些后悔，却也提醒了苏珩，若他日苏榭当真有不臣之心，也可借他......

“唔......”苏珩的回忆被突如其来的刺激打断。苏榭含这苏珩胸前的一点，用牙齿细细的研磨，又用力的吸了几口。“这样还能让你分心，看来我的回报还远远不够呢。”泛着水光的茱萸更为鲜艳欲滴，苏榭一边轻咬着红珠，又用手指用力抚弄苏珩的分身，让苏珩无法再有多余的精力控制自己的思绪，只能被动的在苏榭身下喘息着。寒玉的冰寒刺骨与炙热却又如羽毛般飘忽难以触及的欲望，让苏珩逐渐迷失于痛苦与快感的幻境。

苏珩决不允许自己就这样毫无意识的沉沦下去，但身体却没有丝毫力气，只能任由苏榭为所欲为。苏珩狠狠的咬了一下自己的舌尖总算清醒了一些，只是力度不好把控不小心伤了自己的舌头，好早伤口不深只是划伤，却还是血染在了唇上，让原本就略微有些红肿的嘴唇更添一抹妖异的色彩。

苏珩的发丝早已凌乱，几缕青丝因为汗湿而黏在脸上，苍白的肤色因为欲望而微微泛红，泛着妖异色彩的唇，在身下白狐裘的衬托下，那种脆弱而又妖异的美感，分外勾人。

“真是个妖孽，谁能想到堂堂一国之君九州霸主在男人身下竟是这样勾人。”苏榭托起苏珩下巴，强迫苏珩开口，确认并无大碍后，取了一根丝带压住苏珩的舌头，在脑后打结，令苏珩再不能咬伤自己。“我的回报还没完，又怎能让陛下半途而废呢？”

苏榭用一根丝带捆住苏珩已经抬头的分身的根部，将那块寒玉就着玉上的细绳吊挂于丝带上。苏珩稍微有所动作，寒玉就恰好不轻不重的碰到分身上。苏榭又将手滑到苏珩大腿根部，进而在穴口处徘徊按压，之后又探入一根手指在内壁游走，四处开拓。这前后夹击的刺激令苏珩再一次沉沦于欲望的深潭，而他似乎也再没力气挣脱。

苏珩的后穴湿润温热，单用手指便能感受到那种销魂的滋味，令苏榭几乎把控不住自己的欲望，仅存一线理智强行压制住。在放入两根手指开拓得差不多后，苏榭又加了一根手指，紧致的后穴几乎被撑得满满的，内壁紧紧的吸附着侵入的手指。苏榭在内壁时急时缓的开拓着。后穴的胀痛和吞噬理智的快感令苏珩的意识有些模糊，眼角溢出了几滴生理性的泪水，不自觉的呻吟着。

苏榭忍得辛苦，待到开拓得差不多后，就急不可待的进入了。苏珩的后穴温热紧致，这种美妙的滋味，让苏榭差点泄了出来。苏榭开始慢慢抽插，找到苏珩的敏感点后就开始恶意的在那一点处反复研磨。

苏珩随着苏榭的抽插而晃动，而那块寒玉也随着苏珩的运动叩击着苏珩的分身，一波接一波的快感几乎要将苏珩淹没，分身早已挺立，奈何被束缚着，得不到释放。苏珩被迫迎合苏榭将后腰抬高，那双原本灿如星辰的眸子，早已染上了情欲的色彩，水色迷离的望着苏榭。这令苏榭不由得心神荡漾，更为大力的撞击这苏珩的敏感点。

几番纠缠后，苏榭解开了苏珩分身上的丝带，两人一起沉沦于欲望与快感的深海。

那一夜，苏榭心心念念多年的那人承欢于自己身下，征服的快感与欲望让他几乎忘记了苏珩的锋利与果决。直到秦紫烟诈降，将利刃刺穿他身体时，他才发现他一直未曾了解苏珩，他只是个棋子，不，应该是试剑石，苏珩培养给苏誉的试剑石。


End file.
